Rêve ? Ou réalité ?
by Hoanjake Ahna
Summary: Une nuit, lors d'un séjour à la surface d'Ozen et Lyza, entre deux missions d'exploration...


Ozen entra dans ses appartements. Elle commençait à sentir la fatigue qui s'accumulait dans son corps et ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle détacha son sifflet blanc et le déposa près de son lit puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se lava à l'eau froide comme à son habitude. Puis elle sortit de la salle d'eau et se sécha avant d'aller étendre sa serviette. Revenue devant son lit, Ozen s'empara des affaires qui lui servaient de pyjama et commença à les enfiler. Finalement, elle se ravisa. En effet, une chaleur caniculaire s'était installée soudainement le matin même et persistait le soir, dépassant de loin les températures habituelles de la saison. Ozen soupira, jeta son pyjama dans un coin de la pièce et remplaça sa couverture chaude par le drap le plus fin de son armoire puis elle se glissa à contrecœur nue dans son lit. Elle détestait cette sensation de fraîcheur trop localisée due au contact de ses broches de 1000 hommes sur les différentes parties de son corps lorsqu'elle changeait de position et elle n'aimait pas non plus quand le drap s'accrochait sur les aspérités causées par ces mêmes broches. Elle éteignit la bougie posée près de sa couche et s'allongea sur le dos, posant doucement la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle rabattit le drap sur sa poitrine tout en gardant les yeux ouverts, observant le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées, avec pour seule lumière les lueurs de la ville qui filtraient à travers les volets. Elle réfléchissait aux prochaines reliques qu'elle et Lyza iraient chercher et au châtiment qu'elle infligerait à l'équipe d'exploration qu'elles auraient dans les pattes, sûrement une bande d'incapables. Au fil de ses élucubrations, Ozen glissa dans un sommeil paisible.

Au milieu de la nuit, Lyza était toujours réveillée. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de la chaleur alors elle avait repris une douche froide mais le froid n'avait eu aucun effet. En vérité, elle pensait à Ozen. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée belle mais plus le temps passait, plus elle rêvait d'elle la nuit, plus elle avait envie de la toucher, de la déshabiller, de l'embrasser… Et elle rêvait qu'Ozen lui montre un amour réciproque même si elle n'était pas sûre que cette femme soit capable d'éprouver au moins de l'affection. Cette attirance devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle était en train d'atteindre sa limite. Lyza se gifla pour tenter de se calmer mais rien n'y fit, elle avait désespérément envie d'Ozen, besoin d'Ozen. Alors elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

Lyza écoutait à la porte de sa mentor. Aucun son n'indiquait qu'elle était encore debout mais la blonde se méfiait, elle ne connaissait rien des habitudes de sommeil de la Sifflet Blanc. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir un sommeil lourd qu'être insomniaque, avoir remarqué sa présence et être en train d'élaborer l'un de ses plans sadiques pour la punir de l'avoir dérangée. Après de longues minutes d'écoute attentive, Lyza se décida à entrer. Elle trouva Ozen paisiblement endormie dans son lit, seulement recouverte d'un drap fin presque transparent et que la lumière filtrant à travers les volets traversait, faisant apparaître certaines parties de son corps. Lyza rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Ozen était entièrement nue et que l'effet de transparence lumineuse lui permettait d'admirer les courbes de sa poitrine et de sa taille ainsi que sa cuisse gauche. Elle resta un long moment figée devant le lit puis elle se décida à faire une chose encore plus dangereuse que de descendre vers la 7è couche de l'Abysse. Elle enleva sa chemise de nuit, déplaça délicatement le drap vers le bas du lit et se glissa dans la couche d'Ozen.

Elle hésita puis se colla à sa mentor, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, elle n'osa pas l'enserrer car cela impliquait de la déplacer et la blonde avait peur qu'elle se réveille. Elle resta immobile pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, quelques secondes en réalité, pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre qu'il réveillerait Ozen. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé un rythme cardiaque acceptable, elle s'autorisa à étudier le corps qui s'offrait à elle. Comme elle était minuscule et qu'Ozen était gigantesque, sa tête arrivait en face de sa poitrine. Lyza tendit la main et effleura son sein gauche avant de déposer un baiser sur le droit, provoquant une réaction inattendue : les tétons de sa mentor se dressèrent et durcirent. Passé ce moment de stupeur, Lyza recommença à lui toucher les seins et passa sa langue sur ses mamelons. Elle s'étonna de la fermeté et de la tonicité de la poitrine de sa mentor, tout de même plus toute jeune. Puis elle se figea, tremblante, croyant que son heure était venue. Ozen roula sur le dos et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en émettant un léger gémissement que Lyza interpréta comme du plaisir, sans se réveiller. Alors, la blonde commença à lui caresser les bras. Elle adorait le contraste entre la fraîcheur des broches et la chaleur du corps d'Ozen. Puis, elle embrassa son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui étaient entreouvertes pour lui permettre une meilleure respiration, respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Lyza caressa ses joues puis ses cheveux, jouant avec les cornes sculptées dans ses mèches noires et blanches. Ensuite, elle embrassa sa paupière droite puis redescendit plus bas sur son corps. Elle lui caressa le ventre, la taille, la base des seins et ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller un téton. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre et cette fois, Lyza eu le plaisir de voir les joues de l'autre femme rougir. La petite se libéra de son étreinte et plaça ses doigts sur ses chevilles. Elle remonta délicatement ses mains sur ses jambes et les caressa soigneusement. Elle s'attarda sur ses cuisses musclées mais douces et agréables au toucher et, voyant que le rouge des joues d'Ozen ne disparaissait pas, elle s'enhardit et caressa l'intérieur des ses cuisses avant de les écarter doucement. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'entrejambe d'Ozen et à quel point ses caresses l'avaient faite mouiller. Elle étudia chaque détail de l'anatomie de sa mentor et tendit le doigt. Elle appuya légèrement sur la petite boule qui ressortait au dessus de ses petites-lèvres, provoquant un soubresaut et un gémissement plus fort de la part de sa partenaire. Alors, Lyza approcha sa langue et la lécha. Ozen bougeait de plus en plus mais la blonde ne s'en souciait plus, elle essuierait la punition mais il était hors de question qu'elle arrête maintenant : son amie avait l'air ravie dans son sommeil et elle sentait qu'elle était elle-même très excitée. Elle s'assit à cheval sur la jambe droite de la femme et commença à se masturber sur sa cuisse, y déposant au passage sa cyprine. Puis, elle mordilla légèrement son clitoris avant d'insérer un doigt dans le vagin d'Ozen. Son doigt glissa tout seul à l'intérieur puis très vite, elle sentit que ses parois se serraient et se desserraient autour de lui. Hardiment, elle en enfonça un deuxième et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Après quelques minutes de ces va-et-vient sensuels, Lyza trouva une partie qui lui semblait légèrement différente du reste de l'intérieur du vagin de sa mentor et soudain, Ozen se cambra, attrapa, et serra violemment le drap dans ses mains tout en laissant échapper un cri. La fille aux cheveux d'or regarda le visage de l'autre femme. Ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'un sifflet de débutant et sa respiration, très saccadée. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se figea. Ozen avait les yeux ouverts. Cependant, Lyza remarqua que malgré cet apparent réveil, les yeux de sa mentor avaient l'air endormi, confus, dans les vapes. Lyza réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle devait faire et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : quitte à ce qu'Ozen émerge et la découvre en train de la toucher, autant qu'elles éprouvent un maximum de plaisir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sifflet blanc près du lit et elle le saisit. Lyza rougit rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle frotta l'accessoire contre le clitoris d'Ozen puis contre l'entrée de son vagin avant de le rentrer, tout en faisant attention à ce que les cornes ne la blessent pas. La propriétaire du sifflet se cambra encore plus et davantage de cyprine coula sur le matelas. Lyza rougit en sentant que la cuisse de sa mentor dégoulinait elle aussi de ses sécrétions. Puis, elle la vit se raidir, s'arc-bouter et rejeter la tête en arrière tout en haletant. Elle sentit son vagin se contracter très rapidement autour du sifflet, qu'elle agita légèrement. Ozen hurla de plaisir, atteignant l'orgasme. Lyza s'écroula sur sa partenaire, prise par un orgasme d'une force inédite amplifié par les cris d'Ozen, libérant ses fluides sur sa cuisse.

La jeune femme resta un moment étalée ainsi puis, elle retira le sifflet du sexe de sa mentor et leva la tête. La respiration d'Ozen se calmait doucement et ses muscles se détendaient progressivement. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi confus mais ils exprimaient surtout un plaisir intense qui fit chaud au cœur de Lyza. La blonde ferma délicatement les yeux de l'autre femme et s'allongea sur elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre. Elle prit les bras d'Ozen et les enroula autour d'elle, pour sentir sur sa peau nue ce contraste si agréable entre la chaleur de son corps et la fraîcheur de ses broches. Puis, elle posa délicatement ses mains contre ses côtes, tout près de ses seins, en gardant le sifflet blanc poisseux serré dans son poing. Puis, elle se détendit et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ozen se réveilla. Elle se sentait comblée, satisfaite. Mais, un sentiment d'incompréhension et de contrariété était aussi présent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des rêves érotiques mais elle aimait bien en connaître la signification. Or, elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait de signification plausible à la présence de Lyza dans un rêve de cet acabit.

Soudain, Ozen sentit quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le sein gauche tout en faisant pression sur ses côtes, comme un corps étranger. Elle se redressa et fut frappée de stupeur. Lyza dormait nue, la tête sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux d'or étalés de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle aperçut son sifflet d'aspect sirupeux dans son poing. Elle remarqua aussi les tâches douteuses sur le drap près de son entrejambe et la flaque de sécrétions à demi séchée sur sa cuisse droite. Elle dut en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, Lyza lui avait bien fait l'amour pendant la nuit et s'était servie de son sifflet comme accessoire sexuel, qui plus est. Elle prit la blonde par les cheveux et la balança contre le mur.

Lyza se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ressentait une grande douleur qui contrastait avec la douceur des seins d'Ozen. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits malgré son supplice. Elle avait du mal à voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais elle distinguait une forme humanoïde gigantesque et menaçante avec des cheveux noirs et blancs coiffés de manière atypique se déplacer dans la pièce. Elle resta de longues minutes à se remettre de sa souffrance. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin repris pleinement conscience, Ozen finissait de boutonner son haut en la toisant d'un regard empli de rage. À cet instant, Lyza sut que sa mentor la tuerait quoi qu'elle dise. Alors, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et dit : « Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas énervée parce que je t'ai touchée mais parce que tu as aimé cela... ». La blonde épia la réaction de l'autre femme et fut très satisfaite du résultat : les joues d'Ozen rougirent d'un coup et ses tétons pointèrent sous ses vêtements. Lyza n'oublierait jamais cette scène. Elle voulu se moquer de la Sifflet Blanc mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ozen lui décocha un coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance, traverser ce qui restait de la cloison de la chambre et l'encastra dans le mur du couloir.


End file.
